Imaging devices require some mechanism for modulating light. Image displays incorporate light modulators that vary the amount of light emitted onto a screen or to a viewer. An example of this is displays that incorporate LCD panels having pixels that can be adjusted to vary the amount of light that is transmitted by the LCD panel. By driving the pixels according to image data, a desired image can be displayed.
Image capture devices may incorporate shutters (which may be opened to expose a sensor) and adjustable diaphragms (which may stop more or less light in providing an aperture).
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) have been developed for modulating light. One example of MEMS light modulators is the MEMS shutter array. In comparison to LCD technology, MEMS shutters can be relatively efficient at passing light and fast in switching states. Examples of display panels which incorporate MEMS shutters are the PerfectLight™ Display panels available from Pixtronix, Inc. of Wilmington, Mass. and the Timed Multiplexed Optical Shutter (TMOS) panels available from Uni-pixel, Inc. of The Woodlands, Tex.